letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
LivedLeader
'Samuel, '''also known as, '''LivedLeader, '''has been a Let's Player for almost 2 years. He is 15 and a half and is still making Let's Plays on YouTube. He was inspired to make Let's Plays by the Let's Players, 'SonikDude101 'and 'Chuggaaconroy. 'When he decided to make Let's Play's he just turned 14. His birthday is November 14th, 1996. Let's Play's His first Let's Play was ''Star Wars: Republic Commando ''for the Xbox. His second was ''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell for the Playstation 2. His most famous Let's Play was LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, ''which gave him over 100,000 views on one of his videos and in the thousands for the rest. His current subscriber count on YouTube is 122. He works mostly on Xbox 360 games though is current Let's Play is ''Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning for the Gamecube. He made his Let's Play's monthly, recording and uploading one Let's Play a month. He later abandoned this way of uploading and back to making them whenever the current LP was over. He uploaded his LP's in parts and having them up to 10 minutes long. He uploaded 4 parts a day but then realized it was too many videos for his fans to watch all in one day. He went to recording each video up to at least 15 minutes long and called them "Episodes" like most Let's Players. Collaborations Besides Let's Play's he did collaborations with his friends through Xbox Live. He did easter eggs in Black Ops Zombies maps with his friends Ashish, Marvin, and Drake. He also did multiple random zombie gameplay videos. His most known collab was Survival with Ashish in the game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''He and his close friend Ashish would play through all the maps in Spec Ops Survival mode in ''MW3. They would usually talk about their friends, what collabs they were planning on doing next, or just about their life in general. After Samuel's MW3 disc broke, he put the project on hold for almost a month before starting it up again. It was uploaded every Saturday when it was being recorded but though they had one map left plus they said they would do the DLC maps, they stopped it and confirmed it was not coming back. Personal Life All though busy with recording, he is a 9th grader in high school and has just gotten his learners permit to drive as he said in his Legend of Spyro Let's Play. His favorite series of all time is Star Wars and he loves recording and talking about it. He makes Vlogs every Friday on his second YouTube channel, LivedLeader96. He has done Let's Play's and collabs with his friends on Xbox Live and has made a Let's Play of Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction co-op with his best friend Andrew. He has attemped two internet challenges and uploaded them on YouTube (one is on his second and the other is on his brother's channel). The first challenge he attempted was, at his school after class, the Cinnamon Challenge. He had to swallow a tablespoon of cinnamon without any water or help. He failed but said he just wanted to do it for fun and thought it would be funny to record. It was also the first time he showed his face on YouTube. The second challenge he attempted was the Saltine Challenge. He had to eat and swallow 5 Saltine crackers within 2 minutes. He failed this one as well but only the time. He swallowed all the crackers but not in two minutes.